


I'm not here to make you kneel

by UmiAzuma



Series: Hotter than Hell [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Always Female Matt Murdock, F/M, Female Matt Murdock, Fisk got his ass handed to him by a woman, Frank is a weak ass bitch, I LOVE THIS SONG - Freeform, I'm loving this, and ain't that beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Frank realized "Oh my God, I'm in love with the Devil"Goes before AND after "Am I the answer to your prayer?"





	I'm not here to make you kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/gifts).



Frank’s not sure when he had that “oh my God, I’m in love with the devil” moment.

 

Because he spent a good portion of their first few meetings thinking the devil of Hell's Kitchen was a guy. And ain't that a big mistake.

 

All the devil does is mess up his plans and come flying with a drop kick and all they ever do is fight. And the kid looks ridiculous in that tight red devil outfit but fights amazingly well and then…

 

And then

 

Then they're rolling on the floor trying to overpower each other. And Frank knows what pecs feel like and he knows what tits feel like.

 

And those felt like tits.

 

And now he's mortified because he touched a  _ lady _ without her  _ permission  _ and she must be mortified too and  _ OH MY GOD THIS WOMAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF WILSON FISK _ .

 

Wilson Fisk got his ass handed to him by a woman. This is  _ gold _ .

 

It's hard to notice because the suit makes it look like she's just some skinny kid, but it's mostly padding (those thighs being strong enough to almost break his arm are  _ not _ padding tho) and as it has been stated before, Frank is very familiar with tits. He knows what they feel like.

 

The devil of Hell's Kitchen has tits.

 

“So how long have you been pretending to be a dude for?” He asks casually, their target long gone and their plans ruined by each other.

 

The devil flushes and it looks kinda cute. She clears her throat.

 

“I… can't say I know what you're talking about, Frank.”

 

“Come on! I literally just squeezed your tits, Red! Which I didn't mean to do, by the way, sorry about that.”

 

“They're not tits.” Red powers her voice, trying to make it sound deeper and failing miserably. 

 

“Sure, Red.”

 

“Can we get back to hitting each other? That was nice.”

 

“I’m not gonna hit you now that I know you're a woman!”

 

“I’m not!” She almost shrieks and Frank chuckles.

 

“Sure, miss Devil.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Okay, lady, jeez! Don't get all up in my shit!”

 

From the looks of it, Red is about ready to punch his crotch. It's hilarious to see her this upset. 

 

But now he’s noticing a few things. Like how unnatural the padding looks, how big the shoulders look in relation to her arms. The suit makes it look like she has the shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito. Her legs are nice, but don't fit the top of her body and…

 

“Socks.”

 

“Come again?”

 

“Down the fronta your pants. Makes it look like you got a dick. Your crotch looks too flat.”

 

“You spend a lot of time looking at my crotch, Frank?” Frank can almost feel her raising a brow, and he blushes furiously at the implication that he's been staring at a lady's crotch. 

 

“I- No! I just- shit!”

 

She  _ giggles _ and Frank realizes she’s messing with him. So the devil  _ can _ joke. Interesting. 

 

Frank wants to point out that Red also has a few noticeable curves that a man lacks but he doesn't want her to say he's staring at her ass.

 

After that realization, however, it's quite hard  _ not _ to look at her ass. How the fabric hugs her curves just right when she walks, like yoga pants. 

 

Sometimes Maria would wear yoga pants and in those times, Frank was a man of God.

 

In these times, when the devil of Hell's Kitchen wears that red suit, Frank is also a man of God again. He wishes to thank not only God but Jesus for that beautiful, round ass.

 

Which makes him feel guiltier when Maddie Murdock shows up at the hospital and he thinks  _ Oh hi there! _ Because here's another gorgeous woman and he thought he only had eyes for the Devil at the moment.

 

Then he figures out they are the same person and isn't that great? 

 

When he finally got to fuck Maddie he marvelled at how strong and hard her body is. Her arms are strong, her stomach is flat and hard. She could choke him with her thighs and he'd thank her for her time.

 

Now Maddie makes a show of wearing the suit in front of him. She bends over to slide up the red pants, her hips wiggling as she tries to get the stretchy fabric over her ass and hips. Frank could sit in bed all night and just look at her.

 

She got an upgrade too, the suit is now tighter. More lightweight, less bulky and padded and more skintight and made for her body and her protection. Frank walks to her and places his hands on her hips, leaving soft kisses on her neck.

 

“Come home soon so I can peel this off of you.” He whispers before taking a gentle bite of her earlobe. She turns around in his arms and pulls him down for a kiss, then she sighs.

 

“I'll be back before you know it.”

 

And Frank hates to see her go, but loves to watch her leave.


End file.
